Mass Effect: Journey of Ghost
by truefortune
Summary: I expected many things to happen today. Hang out with my friends, them staying over, and all that crap. What I didn't expect was a portal in my backyard, getting sucked in along with my friends and ending up in the Mass Effect Universe. Well, when bad things happen, just enjoy the ride.(Elements from Halo,Lost Planet,etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**truefortune: **Hey everyone! This fic is an inspiration to other self-insert fics like **_Mass Effect: The Odd Ones Out_** or **_Masses to Masses_**. I do apologize if some parts are related to other authors.

I do not own any of the Mass Effect games or anything that will be recognizable.

_***Note that mine and my friends appearances are NOT what they seem in the fic***_

* * *

**A New World**

Hey. My name is Daniel ****. I'm your average teenage boy with a regular life.

I was an averaged size guy, black short hair with white trims, red eyes, a scar on my left cheek from an accident a couple of years back, not in the ripped side of the body, but still in good shape that few girls would enjoy, also a bit tan on the skin.

I was walking home from the movies with my friends. My best friend Jackie, she's been somewhat I would call an angel and a little sister in our group, cause she as a good figure, but that's not why I call her that nor the sister part. She's just too innocent and nice for her own good. I know she wants to help build a better world and she can take care of herself, but that doesn't mean that I can't protect her and maim the guy that hurts her in any way, it just depends if they hurt her a lot to die a long and agonizing death that they seriously want to commit suicide.

She has long brownish hair, hates to use makeup and is somewhat blind so she wears glasses, a bit pale looking, and has amber eyes.

My other friend Paco, everyone calls him that. He's kinda in the chubby side, bit is still in the athletic side. He has short blackish brown hair, wears glasses, has black eyes, skin tone of Mexican, and is pretty much the shortest in our group with me being the tallest.

"Hey, Daniel. What are we gonna do when we get to your place?" as Paco walks at my right , looking at the road as cars drove by. Jackie was just listening to her music as she walks at my left.

"Well, my parents are out of town right now and my brother is still stationed at Afghanistan with his unit. So, I figured we could play a few games here and there, and ask your parents if you guys could stay at my place. Also, possibly go to CQB City since I got an invitation to tonight's Zombie game and that I could bring a few people.", as I looked up towards the night sky.

"Sure. My parents already told me that I could stay at your place tonight when I left, but I have to borrow some of your Airsoft equipment if you don't mind?" said Paco as Jackie just nods for her response that her mom agreed that she could stay at my place and agreeing with Paco to borrow my stuff.

"You better not ditch us again like last time when we went with you.", she said in a pissed off voice as Paco glares at me.

"I still can't believe you guys remember that. I mean really! I wasn't ditching you guys. I was taking point."

"You left us when we were surrounded by zombies!" explained Jackie as we made it to my place. "You guys are just a bunch of pansies. And... What's that?" as I started to go off as I see a big flash off light from my backyard. We all went to the back to see a big blue portal that seems to be harmless, but through the experience of watching anime and playing video games, a portal is dangerous, but thanks to my curiosity, and laziness to watch anime, I'm about to do the dumbest thing in my life.

"What the hell is that?" as I brought my arm up to touch it.

"Daniel, get your hand away from that thing." Jackie said fearfully.

"I'm just going to see if it's harmless."

"Dude, I think you should start listening to her. She could be..." he was cut off as I already touched the portal. Nothing happened, I turned towards them and said, "See guys. Nothing to worry abou..." I was cut off as I felt my arm get forcefully sucked in and the rest of my body followed.

"DANIEL!" yelled Jackie as Paco grabbed my free arm and Jackie holding on to his, but they were pulled in too with all of us screaming through a vortex.

* * *

**[At the Citadel]**

I fell on my stomach and felt a moment of pain as Paco and Jackie fell right my back. They both got off me while using my body as leverage. I finally got off the ground and felt another moment of pain as Jackie kicked me at my jewels.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THAT THING, BUT NOOOOO! YOU JUST HAD GO AND TOUCH IT DID YOU!'' , as she waved her arms in several directions in her frustration. I got back up and tried to calm her down.

"Jackie I know this looks bad, but look on the bright side of the situation. At least we're still alive." this doesn't calm her down and kept on screaming at me.

While this was happening, Paco looked around the area we're in and paused when he looked through a window.

"UH... Guys I think we're not in Stockton anymore." That got both me and Jackie to stop arguing and go towards Paco. When we went through the scenery, we were both shocked and mildly interested by the place.

"This place is beautiful." as Jackie goes lean on the edge of what I think is the balcony. Paco joins her, gives me time to figure out where we are. I looked around to see if anyone could tell us where we are at. What shocked me is that I didn't find people, I saw them with species from the Mass Effect series. Asari, Volus, Elcor, Salarian, a few Krogans, and of course Turians.

I turned to my two friends and said, "Guys I think we're not in our dimension anymore." They both turned towards me to ask why, but was speechless when they saw the other species as well. Jackie only had enough strength to say' "What are they?"

I looked back at the other species and led my friends back to the ledge of the balcony and said. "I think we're in a dimension where the space and time sequence is that of the Mass Effect series." They both turned towards me with shocked expressions,... well... Jackie did, Paco went in a thinking pose.

"Then how do we get back home. Look at this place, they got to have a dimensional portal type device, right?" as she looks at me, hoping that she's right.  
I sighed and said, "Jackie. This maybe the future, even though it's that of another dimension. They don't have the technology to reach that kind of achievement."  
Jackie was sadden by my words and went back to watching the balcony.

"Hey Daniel.", we both turn towards Paco, "What time period are we on? I wanna know if we're at the time Saren attacks Eden Prime or when Shepard died.

I thought for a bit as Jackie walked towards us wanting to know as well.

"I think we're at the time before Saren attacked Eden Prime. So, we have enough time to sell most of our stuff, grab some supplies and a few sets of weapons and armor. Then see if we can help Shepard and his or her crew."

"Wait a minute. You want us to sell our stuff, buy some supplies and codex and help Commander Shepard. What about trying to find a way back home?", asked Paco as Jackie nods her head. I nodded and said, "We're stuck here in this world for the time being and since I know most of the things that's gonna happen with Paco still in Mass Effect 2 and Jackie just watching you and I play it. I think that we'll find a clue to get us back home."

They thought about it for a moment and nodded at my explanation and Jackie said, "Well, where do we start?"

"I remember from the first one that there are a few black market dealers here under the wards. That's seems to be a good place to start.", they nodded and followed me to the black market.

_"I hope that we have enough time to get prepared before Shepard and the others shows up after the attack on Eden Prime."_, I thought as we head to the Black Market.

* * *

**[Random Location]**

**(Unknown P.O.V)**

Looking through a portal like screen, two shadowy figures are watching our newcomers with a hopeful and regretful gaze.

"I hope that they have what it takes to stop the threat they will face in the future.", said the figure on the right and by the voice, it sounded like a female.

"It'll work, sister. They are the ones I have seen through my visions, even if it's just half of them, but they and their other friends that will come, will be this cycles hope to bring in true peace.", said the second figure that sounds like a male.

"But what if they fail against them, brother. You know as much as I do that they are far too young to be ready to uphold the Mantle.", argued the sister.

"I know that they are young sister, but I saw in one of my visions that they have taken our people's Mantle to be the protectors and guardians to lead this cycle to a better future.", explained the brother.

The sister sighed, "Then I hope that you are right that they are the ones to reclaim our people's legacy."

The brother puts a hand on her shoulders to reassure her, "That's why the humans of every dimension we have traveled through are know as the Reclaimers. It's just that I feel something odd about them since I saw them in my visions."

"What makes them different brother?" asked the sister.

"They feel like they are truly that of our great civilization before we decided to make the ultimate sacrifice." stated the brother.

The sister gives our heroes a interested glace and gazed back to her brother, "Then we must keep a close eye on them if what you say is true, bother."

He nodded and brought his gaze back to the screen, watching carefully of our heroes as they began their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**truefortune:** Hey guys sorry for being late on my updates for _**The Crimson Knights truefortune**_** vers.** I have problems at school. Grade wise and all the usual BS. I have already started on the next chapter, but keep in mind that it won't be soon.

I do not own the Mass Effect series or anything recognizable.

"talk", **"Radio/****Speakers"**

_"thought"_

**_Sign/ important info_  
**

* * *

**We Got What We Need/Here Comes the Ghost  
**

**(Daniel p.o.v.)  
**

We made it to the Black Market, but as we did, we received some uncomforting stares from the populace for our looks. I mean really, just because our clothing is 20th century styled doesn't mean we need this right now.

Paco found the Salarian from the game that would let us sell most of our stuff, but before he and Jackie went towards him, I yelled out, "Guys wait!" They both stopped at my sudden order and Jackie asked, "Why? We're just following what you said and sell our stuff."

"And we will, just have to delete any data on our stuff that we're willing to sell. Don't want anyone to find out who we are fast. I like to stay in the shadows for the time being.", I explained. They both nodded at my quick thinking and proceeded to delete the data of the stuff they don't need in this world. I done the same thing they're doing and proceeded to the B.M_**(don't even think about it)**_ dealer.

"Hello! Welcome to Morlan's Goods_(I forgot if that's true, if not well I'm keeping_ it). Here, we have everything you need that is if you have the right amount of credits." said the Salarian shopkeeper that I remember his name is Morlan if the store's name doesn't point out the obvious.

"Hey. We were wondering if we could sell some stuff we found?" I asked as we gave if the stuff we didn't need.

"Sure. Just let me see if these are the real deal.", he proceeds to check out our stuff with a critical eye. About 6 to 8 minutes later, he looks up with a shocked expression.

"How did you find these and in working order. You could earn a lot of credits for just one operational device like these."

We were all confused at his statement. I mean sure they work, but how much are they worth here in this timeline. Paco took the initiative to ask.

"Not to be an asshole or anything, but why do you say that?" Morlan looks him with wide eyes if a Salarian could do that in the first place he replies.

"A single one of these devices cost about 6,000,000 credits." I had to clean my ears out with my pinkie and asked, "I'm sorry did I hear you right cause it sounded like they cost 6,000,000 credits each." I chuckled at the end thinking my mind was playing tricks on me, but Morlan said, "Yes, they do. I don't have enough creds to buy all of them in full price, but how 'bout a deal. I'll pay 3,000,000 each and give you guys a discount whenever you guys come back and shop here?"

If my eyes weren't big, they were now. I turned to my friends and said, "What you guys think. Should we take the deal?" They gave me a 'WTF' look and I turned back to Morlan and said, "You got yourself a deal."

Morlan was overjoyed from my answer and said, "Thank you. You won't forget this." He gave each of us a chip that read 2 mil on each of them.

"Now then, is there anything else I can help with you with?"

I quickly replied, "Yes, we need some medical supplies and three Omni-tools of our choosing, also some armor that would suit to each of our needs, and some weapons and ammunition that we like to buy."

"Of course, we'll start with your Omni-tools. You could check out the ones that are currently displayed or you could check out the ones I have out back." stated Morlan in a happy tone. We all followed him to the back to grab our equipment for our fight with Shepard and his or her crew.

* * *

**[Timeskip]**

_(Note that the classes and weapons are from/like Mass Effect 3 and that some of the weapons are changed a bit from gameplay.)  
_

We all came out of the shop in full gear that would make most people nervous.

I had a Medium type Onyx Armor, not to my liking, but it'll have to do. My Omni-tool is mostly used by **_Vanguard_**-class soldiers and bought a combat knife attached to my left shoulder pad, and a tactical/hard case.

My weapons consist of an M-8 Avenger with a long barrel attachment, a piercing mod, and a Omni-blade, a M-5 Phalanx with a piercing, and a scope, a M-77 Paladin with a piercing, and a High-Caliber barrel, a M-97 Viper with a extended barrel, and a concentration mod, and a grenade set of three Fragmentation, Flash, and Cyro.

Jackie's Omni-tool is specialized for **_Soldier_**-class troopers, wears a custom armor set of Serrice Council shoulder pads with a red cross on her right shoulder, Hahne-Kedar arm guards, N7 Greaves, Mnemonic Visor, Rosenkov Materials chest plate, and has a black tinted oxygen mask for space travel/combat. Her color pattern is black and dark purple_(Picture color pattern #2 in the armor customization from ME3)_ and specializes as our medic cause of her interest to be a doctor. Payed extra for her armor to have several tactical/trauma kits and a tactical/hard case.

Her weapon set is a N7 Hurricane with High-caliber barrel, and a scope, two M-3 Predators with a heavy barrel, and piercing, a M-23 Katana with extended thermal clips, and a grenade set of 3 Sticky, Flash, and Lift grenades.

Paco's Omni-tool specializes for **_Infiltrator_**-class soldiers, wears the Terminus Assault Armor set. His helmet is equipped with night/thermal vision.

His weapon set is a Kishock Harpoon Gun with scope enhancement, a M-15 Vindicator with piercing, a scope, and a Omni-blade, and a N7 Eagle with piercing, and a high barrel, and a set of 3 Flash, Smoke, Frag, and Arc grenades. Even bought a Kukri knife and attached it to his right shoulder pad.

We all bought extra pouches to carry more thermal clips and I bought a scarf wrapped tightly and comfortably around my neck_(Like Boba Fett from Star Wars)_ that I had custom made by Morlan. It's color is white with a few patterns of black that forms some strange heart/cross symbol_(picture the Nobodies symbol from Kingdom Hearts)_. All in all, we look like some grade A badasses and Morlan had the same thought.

"Wow! You guys look like potential badasses ready for war." Paco thanked the guy for the compliment and we all walked off to wherever our path takes us, but without leaving a hefty tip for Morlan.

As we were walking Jackie said, "Why do you have that type of armor Daniel? " and followed by Paco, "You could've bought a custom armor set like us."

I looked over my shoulders and said, "I'll buy a new set if we ever come back to the Citadel. Right now we need to find... She...pard." I went off as I see a few familiar people walking towards the Clinic. I went through my memories and remembered who they were. My eyes hardened, both of them notices that and went quiet.

"Paco look over your right shoulder, but do it slowly." I told Paco as he looks over his shoulders, he sees the men going into the Clinic.

He turns his eyes back to me and said in a hushed tone, "How do you want to do this? Sure we know how to fight, but we've never wielded a real weapon before in our lives nor shoot one. Let alone Mass Effect weapons."

Jackie added in her two cents, "Besides that, we haven't killed a single person. How are we gonna deal with the thought that we just killed someone?"

"I know this is difficult, but I can't just stand-by and do nothing while innocent people die. I understand that if you guys don't want to help me." I stated. They both looked at each other first, then nodded to me giving their answer.

I smiled at both of them and said, "Okay here's the plan. Paco, since you're our Infiltrator of our group, your callsign is **_Phantom_**. Your job is to find a good vantage point to get a clear view of the clinic. I remember there was a sniper position that would be good for you so head to these coordinates." I activated my Omni-tool and gave him the data, then I looked at Jackie.

"Jackie, your callsign is **_Angelus_**, mine will be **_Umbra_**. You'll accompany me as we breach the room through the windows. We'll take out the mercs at the far end first as quickly as possible when I give the signal for Paco to take out the leader of those mercs, we'll proceed to mop up the rest. Then we head to Chora's Den as a rendezvous point. Does everyone understand their mission?" They both nodded in confirmation and Paco went off towards his sniper position while me and Jackie went to do our part.

* * *

**[Moments later]**

Jackie and I found an abandon office from a company that was shutdown a few levels above the clinic. As we prepared our gear I contacted Paco, "Phantom, this is Umbra. Are you in position? Over." I stand on the ledge with Jackie as we wait for Paco to get in position.

**"This is Phantom, I'm position and it doesn't look good in the clinic. Over."**

"What's the situation, Phantom? Over.", I asked as I gave the signal for Jackie to rappel down.

**"The Mercs are getting restless and the doctor is trying to calm them down. She's not doing a very good job. My guess is that she has a minute or two left to live. Over."**

"Thanks for the update Phantom. Inform us if things go south. Over."

**"Roger that Shadow. Out."**, we continued to rappel down to the clinic. Jackie and I flipped around to get a view of the clinic. I contacted Paco, "Phantom, do you have us in visual? Over."

**"I see you guys and good thing too. I just saw Garrus sneak in behind the counter."**

Jackie said, "That means Shepard is almost here too.", we flipped around, preparing to bust in through the window.

* * *

**[Inside the Clinic]**

**(Garrus p.o.v)**

I heard Dr. Chloe saying that she didn't tell anyone and the Merc saying something about her staying quite and something about me. I hid behind a pillar, but they heard me move.

"Who's there?" one of the Mercs, the leader by the looks of it uses her as a meat shield. _"Damn."_, I came out with my hands up.

"Well, if it isn't Detective Garrus Vakarian. What brings you here Detective?", the Merc points the pistol at Dr. Chloe's head.

I looked around to see if there was a quick escape route for Dr. Chloe to go through while I hold off the Mercs. My searching was interrupted by the leader.

"Well?", I took a deep breath and thought, _"I hope back up arrives."_

"Let the doctor go Merc. She has nothing to do with this." I saw something shine out in one of the buildings across of the clinic.

"Can't do that Detective. You see our boss payed us to cut a few lose ends and any witnesses involved with our targets.", a few of his men comes closer with their rifles trained on me.

"And who is this boss that payed you to do this?", I see somebody's head stick out from the window and brought his hand in towards where his mouth should be in a 'stay quite' motion.

"Seeing that your gonna die and one of our hits, I'll tell ya who's our boss, but you already know him since you're the one who has been investigating on him for the Eden Prime incident.", he laughs and points the gun at me.

"You never get a way with this. You and Saren."

"I don't think so.*chuckle* I hope they give you a nice burial Detective Garrus Vakar-", he fell down to his side with blood flowing out from the place his head has been shot. I heard glass breaking and saw two armed people gun down the rest of the Mercs.

I grabbed Dr. Chloe by her arm and went into cover. The room size firefight lasted for a few minutes and I heard a loud explosion, then silence is all I heard. I told Dr. Chloe to stay down and went out of cover with my pistol at the ready. All I saw was a bunch of dead Mercs and the two people checking the bodies for ammo or credits.

I walked up towards one of them, the male by the looks of it's figure and said, "Thanks for the help." He nods and did some random sign language at the building I saw with the small flash. I asked, "If you don't mind me asking, just who are-", I was cut off as the door began to open. I looked back at the two who helped me and Dr. Chloe only to see them gone.

The door finally opens to reveal Commander Shepard and her two squadmates. I looked out of the broken window and thought, _"I wonder who those people are?"_

* * *

**[Moments before the fight]**

**(Daniel p.o.v)  
**

I looked back inside the clinic to see where the enemy has moved. Most of the Mercs moved in front of the leader while two stayed behind him. I brought my hand close to my mouth in a 'stay quite' motion when Garrus looked towards me. He gave a faint nod and I went back up next to Jackie. I signaled Paco to shoot as I ready my rifle while Jackie readies her sub-machine gun.

* * *

**(Paco p.o.v)**

I look in through my scope at the others as Daniel brought his left hand up and did a 'crushing' motion. I brought my sights at the head of the Merc leader. I calm my breathing, checked the wind speed if there was any inside a gigantic space station, slowly pulling the trigger, and ...

* * *

**(Daniel p.o.v)**

We heard the glass breaking and a body falling down. We both jumped and shot the glass killing a few Mercs at the crossfire. I hid behind a table while Jackie hid behind the other side of the counter. I saw Garrus grab Dr. Chloe to cover as I went out and fired at the Merc behind some crates. His shield didn't last against my bullet enhance Disruptor rounds. One of them charged at me with a shotgun, but his head was disfigured from Jackie's Hurricane.

Three guys left behind the crates as two of them gave cover fire for the third one to arm a grenade. He was about to throw it at Garrus's position if it hadn't been for Paco's part. He shot a stake at the guys neck, he dropped the grenade and died by the explosion for trying to take out the stake from his neck. Jackie and I took cover as the explosion came.

I slowly stuck my head out and saw the damage, _"Damn. No one could live through that in a small place."_, I signaled Jackie to come out and to help me check the bodies for ammo or credits.

I checked the leader's body to find a few thermal clips, a good amount of credits and some weapons to sell later in the future. I heard movement from Garrus's position. I stood up and turn to face him, he's taller than I thought he would. He walked up to me and said, "Thanks for the help." I nodded at him and turn towards the Paco's position. I signaled him to head towards the rendezvous point. I heard Garrus ask, "If you don't mind me asking, just who are-", he was cut off as the door began to open. Jackie and I quickly strapped ourselves and rappel down to ground level.

Seeing as our belts are part of the armor, it pretty much has it's own rappel equipment as the belt buckle is the grapple hook and has really strong wires to use.

We both ran towards Chora's Den to meet up with Paco and to get a few drinks.

* * *

**[Chora's Den]**

**(Paco p.o.v)  
**

_"Sitting at a table that over looks the entrance and Fist's office; check, making sure all of my stuff is still with me; check, buying three drinks for each of us; check. Now all I need is for the others to walk through that door... right... about... now."_, I thought as I see Daniel and Jackie head towards the table I'm at.

I leaned back on my chair and said, "So how was meeting Shepard?" Daniel took a sip of his drink while Jackie drank hers in one go.

Daniel shook his head and said, "We didn't meet Shepard.", Jackie followed, "We just went straight towards the rendezvous point."

I sighed, "When are we gonna reveal ourselves to Shepard and meet him or her in person?" Daniel took another sip of his drink and said, "When we help Tali." Jackie gave him a questioning glance at him and asked, "Is that why we're here? To wait for Tali?"

He nods and said in a hushed tone, "We need to make a cover story for each of us. I already have a cover story of how we started as 'Mercs', we just need to figure out personal cover stories. I'll start giving you guys the rundown and figure out your personal lives from what I can give. "

We nodded and Daniel started to explain the rundown, "Okay, we all started our lives as Colonists on Horizon in the Terminus Systems. We're all best friends, we all went to the same high school, graduated, and started college. Receive special training from the Militia to help defend against Pirate or Slaver attacks. All of our parents died and we all earn enough credits from many jobs to buy a ship and head out to start a Mercenary group. We don't take hate jobs or ones that endangers the lives of many, we're not racist to other species, and we don't kill innocent people."

I said, "That's a good start. Now we need to figure out each of our 'life' stories." Jackie said, "I already have one in mind. My mom was a college teacher, didn't know my dad, met you guys in high school and became great friends, and helped start our Mercenary group when we earned enough money to buy a ship after our parents died.."

Me and Daniel nodded, I said, "Here's my piece. My dad worked as a member of the Militia group while my mom worked at the clinic, met you guys at high school, became friends, and helped create our Mercenary group when our parents died by Slavers." I drank the rest of my drink as Daniel started his cover story.

"My mom worked at a dairy factory, dad worked as a engineer while my brother works with the Militia, met you guys at high school, became good friends, and suggested we start our group, days after our parents died and my brother was reported killed in action."

Jackie and I nodded so we all went back to relaxing and waiting for Tali to show up.

* * *

**truefortune:** Hey people like to thank you guys for checking this out and remember to leave a review. I need to see if I got people enjoying it if not then tell me what's wrong and I'll fix that in the future. See you guys next chapter.


	3. Notice

I read my reviews, which by the way, I've been suggesting to you readers to leave a review on what your thoughts on it.

And for all the flames I have or possibly have. I would like to say this.

I don't care what you people think. It's my way of writing and formatting so get used to this. People have either their own or the same way of writing.

So, if you have something either bad to say or how I write my fics, then don't leave a review or just cut down on the negativity. I don't tell you guys how to write your fics so why should you guys tell me on what I can or can't do.

Cause everytime I go check my reviews, I see a small amount of either flames or criticism on how I planned or wrote my fics. And to tell you guys the truth, it hurts A LOT.

All I ask is that you don't leave a negative review or cut down the harshness in it. It would ease down my emotions from feeling unappreciative. I get that enough from my brother and rarely my dad, but mostly my brother.

And if you're thinking that they hate me, no they don't, but their words do hurt like hell. So, watch what you guys say.


End file.
